Modal Dusta
by Shiraishi Itsuka
Summary: Diperlukan kepercayaan diri tingkat tinggi saat ingin PDKT dengan gebetan. Akashi Seijuurou termasuk salah satunya. / Oneshoot. Akafem!Kuro, warning inside.


"Selamat pagi, Shintarou."

Kedua lensa minus milik sang pemuda bernetra lazuardi nyaris pecah. Pagi itu, Midorima Shintarou disambut oleh senyum sejuta _watt_ dari kapten Kiseki no Sedai yang terkenal akan keabsolutan dan aura intimidasi miliknya. Midorima masih membatu di depan kelas saat entitas _crimson_ tersebut masuk ke dalam ruangan; menebar senyum secerah matahari pada teman-teman satu kelasnya.

"Mido-chin~"

Sapaan si raksasa ungu terabaikan. Midorima masih tak habis pikir akan kejadian langka tersebut.

* * *

..

..

..

 **Modal Dusta**

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuna

Romance, Humor

Teikou-arc, **OOC berat** (terutama Akashi), typo(s), _genderbend_ , bokushi ver., T+ untuk jaga-jaga/?

..

..

..

* * *

Keanehan sang pemuda _crimson_ masih terus berlanjut sampai pulang sekolah.

"Hari ini latihan diliburkan."

Kiseki no Sedai melongo saat sang kapten berkata demikian. Ini adalah jadwal latihan wajib tim inti yang minggu depan akan mengikuti final Interhigh. Di saat seharusnya mereka siap dengan porsi latihan intens lima kali lipat dari latihan biasa, pengumuman sang pemimpin justru membuat keempat kepala berbeda warna itu mempertanyakan kesehatan jiwanya.

"Err―kenapa latihan hari ini harus diliburkan, Akashi?" Yang bertanya seperti itu adalah Aomine Daiki; _power forward_ yang seringkali bolos latihan. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya khawatir dengan kaptennya saat ini. Mungkin pagi-pagi salah makan, tetapi tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang memasukkan racun dalam sup tofu sang pemuda sehingga otak yang bersangkutan jadi agak miring sebelah―menurutnya.

Akashi Seijuurou―demikianlah pemilik nama dari kapten Kiseki no Sedai dan ketua klub basket yang punya jabatan pula sebagai Ketua OSIS Teikou, merupakan oknum yang mengumumkan keputusan sepihak tadi. Ia tersenyum, membuat keempat pemuda di sana mendadak bergidik ngeri.

"Aku ada urusan yang **sangat** penting, jadi kupikir lebih baik meliburkan latihan karena kita tidak akan kalah pada final nanti."

Memang benar semenjak Akashi menjabat sebagai ketua klub basket, kemenangan bisa dengan mudah mereka dapatkan layaknya membalik telapak tangan.

"Umm kalau boleh tahu, Akashicchi ada urusan apa ' _ssu ka_ ~?" Sosok berambut kuning tersebut bertanya; memiliki firasat jika urusan penting yang dimaksud oleh Akashi adalah kunci atas keanehan sang pemuda selama setengah hari ini.

Yang ditanya tak langsung menjawab. Akashi dengan dramatisnya menoleh ke samping; sedikit mendongakkan kepala pada ventilasi besar yang terpasang pada dinding atas gymnasium yang menampakkan birunya langit pada siang itu. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai mendadak bisa melihat seberkas cahaya menyinari tubuh sang pemuda, yang tatapannya lembut disertai dengan senyum terpatri pada paras rupawan―entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Aku harus segera menjemput bidadariku di perpustakaan sekolah sore ini."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kemudian hening.

Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang jatuh cinta, membuat _image_ sempurnanya sukses jungkir balik.

..

..

..

Mari _flashback_ sebentar. Kejadian ini berawal pada dua hari yang lalu, di perpustakaan sekolah pada sore hari.

Akibat beberapa turnamen basket dan kegiatannya sebagai perwakilan sekolah, membuat Akashi harus mengejar ketertinggalan tugasnya selama satu minggu ini. Ia sudah dispensasi selama empat hari, dan besok adalah tenggat waktu seluruh tugasnya dikumpulkan. Ia bisa saja pulang lebih awal dan menyelesaikan semuanya di rumah, namun pemuda itu memilih mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya di perpustakaan sekolah yang sudah sepi karena hampir semua murid telah pulang.

Benar perkiraannya. Perpustakaan sekolah sangat sepi―nyaris tak ada yang mengunjungi, atau memang hanya ada dirinya sendiri di sini. Penjaga perpustakaan yang bertugas tak ada di tempat. Setelah mengisi daftar kunjungan, pemuda itu mencari spot yang bagus agar ia bisa berkonsentrasi penuh mengerjakan tugasnya―

―atau mungkin tidak sama sekali.

 _Whush_. Angin pendingin ruangan berhembus sedikit kencang sehingga menyapa tengkuk Akashi yang mendadak terpaku di depan meja dengan satu siswi yang tengah duduk tenang seraya membaca sebuah buku.

Kedua pandangannya terkunci pada sosok itu. ' _Ia murid Teikou?_ ' Batinnya bertanya. Sepertinya Akashi belum pernah melihat sosok malaikat―maksudnya seorang siswi yang memiliki surai seindah langit musim semi, dengan iris mata _aquamarine_ senada yang amat jernih bak air laut.

' _Mungkin nyasar dari kahyangan_.'

Mungkin sang gadis menyadari kehadirannya yang masih terpaku di sana, sehingga sebuah sapaan dilayangkan.

"Selamat siang."

( _"Kau bidadari, jatuh dari surga, di hadapanku. Eaa~"_ )

Lalu sebaris lagu yang asalnya dari sebuah negara di Asia Tenggara terdengar sebagai _backsound_ pertemuan mereka. Entah siapa yang memutar, padahal Akashi yakin jika perpustakaan kosong beberapa menit yang lalu. Horror.

Deheman pelan sebagai pembuka. Akashi menampakkan senyum kecil yang saratnya tegas pada sosok di hadapanya. "Selamat siang juga. Bolehkah aku bergabung di sampingmu?"

Anggukan kepala menjadi jawabannya. "Silakan," ujar sang gadis menawarkan tempat kosong dari bangku panjang yang didudukinya. Akashi duduk di sebelahnya, lalu mulai membuka buku tugas. Sementara gadis di sampingnya masih setia membaca buku.

Menit selanjutnya mereka lalui dengan keheningan. Sesuai dengan perkiraan tadi, Akashi memang tak fokus mengerjakan tugasnya. Sesekali iris heterokrom di arahkan unuk melirik sang gadis yang khidmat membaca novel. Helai-helai rambut sedikit menutupi pandangannya dari samping, membuat Akashi ingin sekali menyingkapnya agar bisa melihat tatapan serius gadis itu.

Otaknya dengan cepat berpikir akan topik apa yang pantas dibicarakan untuk mengisi keheningan. Bagaimanapun, Akashi ingin mendengar suaranya lagi―atau mungkin jika beruntung ia bisa mengetahui namanya.

"Apa Akashi-kun di sini untuk mengerjakan tugas?"

Pertanyaan retorik seperti itu biasanya tak menarik minat Akashi untuk menjawabnya. Tetapi karena yang bertanya adalah _jelmaan bidadari_ , jadi ia melempar senyum tipis sebelum menjawab. "Ya. Seperti yang kau lihat, tugas-tugasku selama mengambil dispensasi untuk kegiatan luar sekolah."

Kepala sang gadis dianggukkan sekali. Kali ini netra biru mudanya teralih pada setumpuk buku yang dibawa Akashi. Meski kedua pandangan mereka bertemu sekilas, pemuda _crimson_ ini hampir lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

"Akashi-kun, pola kalimatnya salah."

'. _..Ha?_ '

Kedua mata sempat mengerjap, sebelum memeriksa ulang pekerjaannya. Gadis itu benar. Mungkinkah fokus Akashi menurun hanya karena keberadaan sosok di sampingnya?

Menggeser sedikit posisinya, gadis tadi mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memeriksa pekerjaan Akashi. Pemuda itu sempat tercekat. Aroma vanila menguar wangi saat tubuh mereka hampir bersentuhan dengan jarak yang tipis.

"Pengganti subjek ini seharusnya memiliki pola subjek, predikat, dan objek seperti biasa. Setelah itu baru menentukan predikat, objek, dan keterangan utama yang disatukan oleh pola tadi."

Akashi setengah mendengar penjelasan itu. Ia seharusnya merasa marah bila digurui―karena selama ini dirinya selalu benar. Mengerjakan tugas bahasa yang materinya adalah kalimat majemuk tidak setara bukanlah perkara sulit. Tetapi sekali lagi, ia tak merasa keberatan saat gadis itu mengajarinya sebentar―entah sadar atau tidak oleh fakta bahwa Akashi tidak memiliki kecacatan sedikitpun dalam setiap mata pelajaran.

"Namamu."

Gadis itu menoleh. "Hm?"

"Namamu," ulangnya, terdengar seperti perintah―atau memang begitu. "Kau mengetahui namaku, sedangkan aku belum mengetahui milikmu."

Kedua mata lawan bicaranya memberi tatapan datar. "Wajar jika aku mengetahui nama Akashi-kun karena Akashi-kun adalah Ketua OSIS dan kapten tim basket yang sangat terkenal itu."

Tidak menjawab perintahnya, Akashi menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, sekarang aku berhak mengetahui nama orang yang telah **mengajariku** ini."

Kedua mata gadis itu sedikit melebar. Ia tahu jika di hadapannya ini adalah seorang pemuda yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya. Dalam hati menyesal mengapa dirinya lancang karena secara tidak sadar telah menggurui Akashi dengan penjelasannya tadi.

"Aku minta maaf," Ujarnya seraya sedikit menundukkan kepala. "Kuroko Tetsuna."

 _Kuroko Tetsuna_ , ulangnya dalam hati. Akashi mengangguk. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tetsuna." Senyum miring terpoles pada wajah―yang disinyalir dapat membuat sebagian besar siswi satu sekolahan kejang-kejang mimisan. Namun pesonanya seakan tak mampu menarik emosi pada wajah dengan ekspresi datar sang gadis.

Akashi semakin menaruh perhatian padanya.

"Akashi-kun sudah ingin pulang?" Kuroko bertanya saat Akashi berkemas. Kepala dengan surai _crimson_ itu dianggukkan sekali. "Mungkin akan kukerjakan di rumah saja agar lebih fokus," ujarnya tenang dengan kode terselip. Namun sayangnya Kuroko hanya mengangguk, tanpa mengerti maksud terselubung dari ucapan Akashi. "Kalau begitu, aku juga." Sang gadis berdiri, mengembalikan buku pada tempatnya semula. Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan ke luar sekolah bersama.

"Tetsuna, di mana rumahmu?"

Sambil tetap melangkah, yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sesaat. "Akashi-kun tidak perlu tahu."

Tertegun, baru kali ini dirasakannya sebuah penolakan secara tidak langsung. Akashi menghela napas. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Modus dilancarkan demi mengetahui alamat tempat tinggal si _baby blue_. Mungkin kapan-kapan ia bisa mengirim hadiah untuknya.

Atau mungkin surat terror cinta―ah, tidak, tidak.

Mereka naik bus yang akan mengantar sampai di dekat kompleks perumahan yang ditinggali Kuroko. Suasana cukup sesak karena banyaknya pelajar yang baru pulang ataupun beberapa orang yang memang memiliki urusan masing-masing sehingga menggunakan sarana transportasi ini. Mereka tidak mendapat tempat duduk, sehingga harus rela berdiri dengan beberapa orang lain.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Tetsuna."

Perintah itu dituruti oleh yang bersangkutan. Mereka sedikit merapat satu sama lain, dan Akashi tentu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia menyeringai tipis.

Selama beberapa saat, bus berhenti pada sebuah halte. Tidak ada seorangpun yang keluar, namun beberapa orang memasuki bus tersebut; membuat keadaan semakin sesak. Dengan cepat Akashi menyelipkan satu tangannya ke belakang pinggang sang gadis dan menariknya agar lebih dekat dengan tubuh pemuda itu. Kuroko melayangkan tatapan tajam, namun Akashi menatapnya datar. "Aku tidak ingin kau berdesakan dengan mereka."

Satu ucapan itu membuat Kuroko pasrah, dan Akashi makin melebarkan seringai.

Satu lagi modus yang dilancarkan Akashi.

..

Mereka berjalan bersama dalam keadaan hening. Hanya terdengar suara ketukan langkah sepasang sepatu pada kawasan perumahan yang cukup sepi. Matahari hendak kembali pada peraduannya, sehingga langit mulai menampakkan gradasi warna oranye tua dengan kuning dan merah.

Pasangan itu sampai pada sebuah rumah sederhana bercat putih dengan plat Kuroko di depan pagar. Sang gadis menghentikan langkahnya. "Sampai di sini, Akashi-kun. Ingin mampir dulu?" Tawarnya sebagaimana tuan rumah yang menjalankan formalitas dengan baik.

Akashi menggeleng pelan seraya menampilkan seulas senyum kecil. Belum siap bertemu calon mertua―maksudnya hendak undur diri karena dirasa senja akan berakhir. "Lain kali saja, Tetsuna."

Kuroko tak ambil pusing. Ia mengangguk, lalu membungkuk sekilas. "Terima kasih karena telah bersedia mengantarku, Akashi-kun. Maaf bila ini merepotkan." Akashi seakan dikutuk menjadi patung saat menyaksikan kedua sudut bibir itu sedikit tertarik ke atas; menciptakan kurva kecil pada paras ayu sang gadis.

Deheman pelan disuarakan sebagai dalih menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang menjalar pada pipinya. "Tak apa." ' _Sudah kewajibanku untuk mengantar sosok bidadari pulang dengan selamat tanpa termakan rayuan iblis di sekitarnya,_ ' imbuh sang pemuda dalam hati.

Seandainya Kuroko bisa mengetahui isi hati sang pemuda, dengan senang hati ia akan segera menyodorkan cermin kecil yang bersemayam di salah satu kantung tasnya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa," ujarnya singkat, lalu menghilang di balik pintu kayu bercat putih. Akashi menatap kediaman itu sebentar, lalu beranjak pergi menuju sebuah perempatan dan berbelok ke kiri; di mana sebuah mobil berwarna hitam menunggunya.

Seorang pelayannya membukakan pintu, Akashi masuk dengan wajah puas. Seraya menunggu mobil yang melaju tiba di kediaman, pemuda itu menyempatkan diri membuka buku tugas yang tadi dikerjakannya.

(' _Seorang pemuda berjas putih sedang mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan_.')

Sungguh, ia tak dapat menahan senyum kala membaca kalimat yang ditulis oleh _soon-to-be_ - _girlfriend_ nya itu.

..

..

..

"Akashi-kun datang lagi."

"Tetsuna tidak suka?"

Sang pemuda mengambil tempat di samping gadis baby blue yang hari ini asyik membaca sebuah novel. "The Great Gatsby?" sebelah alis Akashi sedikit terangkat; menunjukkan ketertarikan ketika menyuarakan judul dari novel yang dibaca Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk. "Aku selalu menyukai karya-karya yang cukup berat seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan Akashi-kun?"

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Aku kurang menyukai fiksi, sebenarnya. Tetapi di perpustakaan rumah ayahku banyak meletakkan buku-buku novel luar negeri yang sama terkenalnya dengan The Great Gatsby." Ia berujar tenang, dan menikmati bagaimana ekspresi sang gadis berubah dengan cepat; terkejut dan sangat menginginkannya.

Seringai tipis Akashi mulai melebar saat melihat tatapan memohon yang ditunjukkan oleh Kuroko. "Akashi-kun..."

"Ya?" Ia mendekatkan posisinya dan setengah menyamping sehingga hampir bisa dibilang berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Kuroko sedikit memajukan badan. Walau ekspresinya masih datar, Akashi bisa membaca ekspresi penuh permohonan yang tersamarkan dari ekspresi datar andalan sang gadis.

Kuroko membuang pandangan dengan rona merah tipis pada sekitar pipinya. "Bolehkah aku meminjamnya?"

Satu lengan Akashi melingkari bahu sang gadis. Sang gadis yang sedikit terkejut hanya bisa diam ketika telunjuk dan ibu jari pemuda itu mengapit dagunya; memaksa kedua pasang mata bertatapan. Kuroko merasa dirinya sedikit bergetar saat kedua iris berlainan warna itu menatapnya intens. Ia sempat bingung sendiri. Apakah harus melewati prosesi ini dulu agar Akashi bersedia meminjamkan novel-novel itu?

Kali ini telunjuk Akashi bermain di atas bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Kuroko terpaku dengan wajah yang sedikit memanas karena perlakuan itu. "Aku akan meminjamkan semua novel itu, asal Tetsuna memberi imbalan."

"Imbalan apa?" Ia bertanya cepat. Bagi memuaskan dahaga akan novel-novel terjemahan yang mampu memperluas imajinasi, Kuroko rela melakukan apapun.

Wajah Akashi semakin mendekat. Deru pelan napas Akashi terasa; tanpa sadar membuat Kuroko sedikit bergidik. Walau begitu, ekspresinya tetaplah datar.

Tapi jantung dagdigdug serr dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin―"

" _Sst! Bentar lagi ciuman tuh!"_

" _Sungguh tidak senonoh, nanodayo."_

" _Ish Aominecchi mesum banget, lihatnya sambil melotot gitu."_

" _Jangan berisik nanti ketahuan Aka-chin~"_

Gerakan Akashi yang hendak mencicipi rasa bibir milik _malaikat_ nya, terhenti tatkala mendengar bisikan-bisikan gaib pengganggu suasana. Sudut bibirnya sedikit berkedut kesal. Kuroko heran mengapa Akashi menghentikan momen itu. "Akashi-kun?"

Seraya menjauhkan diri dari entitas langit tersebut, Akashi menghela napas. Ia tersenyum kecil menatap Kuroko yang terdiam. "Akan kutunjukkan besok. Itupun jika Tetsuna tidak keberatan mengunjungi rumahku."

Sang gadis masih terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja dirinya merasa kosong ketika Akashi beranjak dari tempatnya. "Aku ingat jika hari ini adalah jadwal latihan tim inti."

Nada Akashi yang berubah tajam seakan menjadi ancaman untuk keempat pemuda yang tengah bersembunyi di balik rak belakang mereka.

"Tapi Akashi-kun bilang latihan hari ini diliburkan," ujarnya cepat. Secara tidak langsung ingin melarang Akashi untuk pergi.

"Tidak." Keempat pemuda tersebut menegang. Dengan kalem, Akashi melanjutkan, "Kurasa mereka perlu latihan intens dengan porsi duapuluh kali lipat jika kali ini berani membantah."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, secepat kilat mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan menghilang di balik pintu perpustakaan yang tertutup dengan debaman keras. Akashi menyeringai kecil, sementara Kuroko heran mengapa keempat pemuda warna-warni yang dijuluki sebagai anggota tim Kiseki no Sedai itu bisa berada di perpustakaan, lalu lari terbirit-birit setelah Akashi berkata demikian.

..

..

..

Besoknya, Akashi menepati janji.

"Naiklah ke boncengan, Tetsuna."

Gadis itu menatap sepeda yang dikendarai sang pemuda.

"Tapi peraturan melarang naik sepeda berboncengan."

"Tak apa, kita akan lewat jalur belakang."

Helaan napas dikeluarkan, yang berarti pasrah dengan semua perintahnya. Tak apa, _semuanya demi novel_!

Dengan hati-hati, Kuroko duduk menyamping pada bangku penumpang di belakang Akashi. Kedua tangan sang pemuda menggenggam erat stang, bersiap mengayuh pedal. Di belakangnya, Tetsuna menggenggam _blazer_ seragam yang dikenakan Akashi.

"Tetsuna bisa memeluk pinggangku karena aku akan mengayuh dengan cepat nantinya."

Dasar modus. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Atau apapunlah itu sebutannya.

Mereka meninggalkan pekarangan sekolah. Kayuhan secara tiba-tiba itu membuat Kuroko nyaris terjengkang ke belakang; yang untungnya dengan sigap merapatkan badan pada punggung yang bersangkutan serta memeluk pinggangnya. Akashi menyeringai.

"Akashi-kun, hati-hati mengayuhnya. Aku hampir jatuh tadi."

"Maaf Tetsuna. Tidak akan lagi."

Padahal ia sudah merencanakan beberapa skenario supaya adegan tadi terulang kembali.

..

..

..

Akashi tidak berbohong. Satu rak buku dengan desain klasik terpenuhi oleh barisan novel yang berjajar rapi, tertata dengan apik. Hampir setengahnya adalah novel terjemahan dari luar negeri yang memang sudah mendunia―bahkan irisnya menatap serial Harry Potter dari berbagai jilid. Sedang setengahnya lagi adalah koleksi dalam negeri yang berupa fiksi dari beberapa novelis terkenal; bukan penulis yang biasanya menulis novel kisah remaja.

"..." Napasnya sedikit tercekat saat mengambil salah satu novel _hard cover_. Sepertinya _limited edition_ dengan harga selangit. Ia menoleh pada Akashi yang tengah duduk di sofa kamarnya dan menatap Kuroko yang antusias. "Akashi-kun, boleh kupinjam yang ini?"

Seulas senyum hangat tertuju untuknya. "Tentu boleh. Pinjamlah sebanyak yang Tetsuna mau."

Dengan cekatan, ia mengambil beberapa judul yang terlihat menarik dari rak itu. Akashi terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Kuroko bahkan sampai tidak sadar mengapa satu rak penuh berisi novel itu berada di kamar Akashi yang katanya kurang suka membaca karya fiksi.

( _Bahkan dirinya tak sadar jika Akashi telah mengunci pintu ruangan pribadinya_.)

Beberapa buku dibawa. Kuroko duduk di atas ranjang dengan memangku novel hasil pilihannya tadi. Akashi yang dari tadi menatapnya ikut melihat judul-judul yang dibawa sang gadis, sejurus kemudian menutup mulut dan membuang muka―gestur menahan tawa. Sementara Kuroko yang sudah _kebelet_ itu mulai membuka salah satu novel.

"... Bahasa apa ini?"

Kedua mata yang tadinya antusias itu mendadak sedikit kecewa. "Jangan bilang jika semuanya bahasa asing."

"Kecuali novel dari dalam negeri, iya."

Merasa di _pehape_ , Kuroko mengembalikan novel-novel tadi pada tempatnya semula. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil tas dan hendak keluar; kesal karena tidak diberi tahu sebelumnya. Akashi hanya menikmati ekspresi sang gadis yang berubah sedikit panik saat menyadari satu-satunya akses keluar tersebut dikunci.

"Akashi-kun, buka pintunya."

Ia tak bergeming. Masih duduk dengan posisi elegan, Akashi bertanya, "Mengapa terburu-buru sekali, Tetsuna?"

"Aku kesal karena Akashi-kun menipuku." Ujarnya sedikit ketus. Tak dipungkiri jika Akashi merasa ada gunting imajiner menancap pada dadanya.

"Menipu apanya." Sepasang kaki dilangkahkan menuju sang entitas langit yang terlihat sedikit menciut saat badannya terhimpit oleh sang _crimson_. "Dari awal aku tidak bilang jika itu semua terjemahan."

"Berarti Akashi-kun _pehape_. Pemberi harapan palsu. Pokoknya aku kesal."

Kedua bibir sedikit dikerucutkan, membuat sang pemuda gemas ingin menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan. Namun segera ditahannya niat itu karena sadar bahwa hubungan mereka belumlah resmi; masih tanpa status.

"Akashi-kun."

Panggilan itu membuat Akashi tersadar dari fantasinya yang 'iya-iya'. Senyuman manis dilayangkan sebagai isyarat bertanya. Kuroko menatapnya datar. "Tolong biarkan aku pulang."

Merasa senyumnya tak berpengaruh, Akashi menghela napas, lalu mengambil satu langkah maju. Kuroko mundur sampai punggungnya menempel dengan pintu; dirinya dihimpit oleh akses masuk kamar itu dengan Akashi yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter darinya.

"Aku akan menyuruh sopirku untuk mengantarmu," ujarnya seraya memutar anak kunci pada kenop pintu, dan dengan tiba-tiba mendorong pintu ke luar sehingga Kuroko hampir terjengkang ke belakang―jika saja tangan Akashi tidak sigap melingkari dan menarik pinggangnya untuk menahan sang gadis dari tarikan gravitasi.

Modus entah yang ke-berapa. Akashi menyeringai tipis.

Kuroko merasa terlecehkan.

"Akashi-kun... menyebalkan."

Seringai itu memudar. Digantikan dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca artinya.

Gadis itu menyentakkan tangan Akashi yang masih hinggap pada pinggangnya. "Akashi-kun keterlaluan. Bagaimana jika nanti aku benar-benar terjengkang dan gegar otak?" Rupanya ia sedikit syok karena kejadian tadi. Akashi terdiam.

"Terima kasih atas hari ini. Aku pulang dulu," Ujar Kuroko sambil lalu menuju pintu _mansion_ Akashi.

Suara pintu yang ditutup dari luar menyadarkannya. Akashi menghela napas kasar seraya mengusap wajah dengan sebelah tangan.

..

..

..

Akashi bungkam sepanjang hari ini. Midorima melirik curiga sang rekan yang tengah mengerjakan tugasnya dalam diam. Di saat kelas seharusnya kosong pada waktu makan siang, Akashi berdiam di bangkunya seraya membolak-balik beberapa lembar dokumen yang menurutnya adalah berkas OSIS. Padahal kemarin Akashi sangatlah ceria bahkan menceritakan rencana modusnya pada Kuroko yang akan berkunjung ke rumahnya.

' _Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi kemarin?'_

Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Akashi yang seminggu lalu penuh merekahkan senyum, kini kembali pada _image_ awalnya.

 _Karaage_ dilahap. Midorima masih setia memerhatikan Akashi sambil menyantap makan siangnya. Kebetulan sekali, hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam kelas. Sepertinya Akashi tak sadar jika Midorima masih tinggal di sana.

Tak lama, pemuda _crimson_ itu bangkit. Seperti ada suatu pemikiran kuat yang mendorongnya untuk mengikuti Akashi, maka dilakukannyalah pembuntutan itu tanpa memberi tahu anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain tentang hal ini. Alih-alih membantu, nanti mereka akan mengacaukan. Midorima sudah kebelet kepo akan masalah ini.

Masih diikutinya Akashi yang telah menuruni tangga dan melewati koridor kelas 2 dan 1. Langkah kaki sang _crimson_ masih berlanjut dan berakhir di taman belakang; di mana ada Kuroko yang duduk manis menyantap makan siangnya sendirian. Midorima bergerak menuju dinding terdekat yang dapat menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari kegiatan mengintai kedua remaja tersebut.

"Aka―"

Dalam satu kedipan, Akashi menarik sang gadis dan memojokkannya ke dinding di seberang tempat Midorima bersembunyi. Pemuda berkacamata itu berusaha untuk tetap diam meski sempat terkejut. Beruntunglah dengan tempatnya yang cukup strategis ini, ia bisa melihat dari samping dengan jelas pemandangan Akashi yang tengah menghimpit Kuroko pada dinding.

"Akashi-kun―"

"Tetsuna." Satu panggilan dengan nada sedikit tajam disuarakan. Itu mampu membuat sang pemilik nama terbungkam. Akashi terdiam sesaat.

"Langsung saja. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk menjadi kekasihku."

Lensa kacamata Midorima nyaris pecah untuk yang kedua kalinya. ' _Cara menembak yang tidak elit, nanodayo_.'

Meski terkejut, ia masih mengintip karena penasaran akan reaksi sang gadis, seraya dalam hati berharap jika Kuroko menerimanya. Bukannya apa-apa. Sang pemuda kacamata akan menghela napas lega jika Kuroko ada di samping ketua mereka. Dengan begitu, hawa suram Akashi akan tergantikan dengan _fuwa-fuwa_ aura bila sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih karena Kuroko dengan resmi dinyatakan sebagai pawang kemarahan pemuda _crimson_ tersebut.

Dilihatnya, Kuroko hanya diam. Itu membuat Akashi kesal. Maka dengan sedikit mengeratkan cengkraman pada kedua bahu yang bersangkutan, pemuda itu memiringkan kepala; hendak mencium bibir ranum sang gadis―

―sebelum tangan Kuroko menghalangi. Otomatis, Akashi mencium telapak tangan milik gadis itu.

Lagi, ia mendapat penolakan. Entah yang ke-berapa, dan hanya Kuroko yang melakukannya.

"Maaf." Lirih Kuroko. Midorima mendesah kecewa dalam hati. Dengan susah payah diteguknya saliva penuh kekecewaan. ' _AKASHI DITOLAK LAGI!'_ Ia menghela napas. Selamat tinggal pelangi yang akan menghiasi cerahnya satu tahun ke depan masa belajarnya di SMP Teikou ini. Midorima merasa harus menatap masa depan dengan penuh jalan curam berbatu runcing―

"Aku―aku tidak bisa menjawab sekarang."

 _'ARGH! SATU HARAPAN TERSISA!'_

Midorima greget sendiri dalam hati.

"Kalau besok Akashi-kun memenangkan final..." Ia mengalihkan pandangan, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya diam dan menyimak. Kuroko menatapnya dengan semburat tipis menjalar pada kedua pipi. "Aku akan menerima Akashi-kun..."

"Ho." Akashi menarik diri setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Ekspresinya datar, namun itulah yang membuat Kuroko sedikit cemas. Pemuda itu meraih tangan kanan Kuroko, lalu mengecupnya lama.

"Akan kubawakan kemenangan untukmu." Ia berujar, bak seorang panglima yang hendak perang dan pamit pada sang kekasih. Tak ayal, wajah Kuroko dibuat memanas olehnya.

Midorima bersiap untuk kabur. Setelahnya Akashi beranjak pergi, lalu berhenti sejenak di samping Midorima yang terpaku karena ketahuan mengintip.

"Beritahu yang lain, kita akan berlatih sampai fajar menyingsing."

Midorima lalu bertransformasi menjadi patung.

..

..

..

Besoknya, pertandingan final Interhigh telah berlangsung dengan dramatis.

"... Akashi..."

Para pemain yang berada di lapangan telah mencapai batas fisik masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang kini menyaksikan kapten mereka, berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapan ring lawan. Aomine, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara mengatur napas. Keringat bercucuran. Kedua tim tak ingin melanjutkan pertandingan yang akan berakhir beberapa detik lagi.

Stadion yang tadinya dipenuhi oleh penonton yang rela berdesak-desakkan untuk menyaksikan pertandingan Teikou Junior High School dengan Kagi Academy, sebagian besar hengkang. Menyisakan separuhnya yang masih membisu sampai peluit yang menandakan pertandingan berakhir, berbunyi nyaring.

100 – 11.

Kekalahan telak Kagi Academy tentu membuat mereka bertanya-tanya. Saat berbaris dan mengumumkan juara umum pun, semuanya terasa hambar. Tak ada euforia kemenangan pada tahun ini. Bahkan anggota Kiseki no Sedai bungkam, kecuali Akashi yang tengah lega usai membantai tim lawan.

Kabar itu tentu menyebar dengan cepat di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tak terkecuali dengan para murid Teikou Junior High School yang kini memadati mading; membaca berita yang dibawakan oleh wartawan sekolah mereka,

Dengan _headline_ , tiga per empat tembakan dari jumlah skor tim basket sekolah mereka, dibabat oleh Akashi.

..

..

..

Langkah kaki sang pemuda terhentak. Tentu saja, karena ia tak sabar ingin menemui gadisnya. Ketika teman sekelas sang gadis berkata tak melihatnya, Akashi mengubah haluan menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Dirinya memerintah anak buah―rekan-rekannya untuk kembali ke sekolah. Ah, bahkan ia masih memakai jersey tim di balik jaket yang dikenakan.

Sepi. Tentu saja karena bel pulang baru saja berdering. Penjaga perpustakaan sedang tak ada di tempat. Kosong, sepertinya. Akashi menuju salah satu rak; buku fiksi. Tempat di mana Kuroko senang menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku jenis itu.

"Tetsuna." Ia melangkah menuju tempat sang gadis, yang mana sudah terlebih dahulu bangkit dan mendekatinya.

Akashi tak sempat berkedip saat tiba-tiba Kuroko memeluknya, dan melayangkan kecupan singkat pada bibirnya.

 _―CIUMAN PERTAMANYA!_

"Selamat karena telah menang." Senyum hangat diulas. Akashi terpana karenanya. "Jikapun kalah, aku tetap menerima Akashi-kun. Tapi aku tahu Akashi-kun tidak akan pernah kalah, jadi itu hanya sebagai penguluran karena kemarin Akashi-kun..." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mengalihkan pandangan. Tanpa diteruskan, Akashi tahu maksudnya. Pemuda itu merengkuh sang gadis; mendekapnya.

"Maaf." Ia berlirih pelan, lalu sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tidak tahu jika kejadian saat di rumah akan berakhir seperti itu."

Kuroko mengangguk. Perlahan, ia membalas pelukan sang kekasih baru seraya memoles senyum tipis. "Tak apa. Aku memakluminya."

Setelah beberapa saat saling berpelukan, Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada milik Kuroko. "Kau tahu, itu ciuman pertamaku. Kau yang melakukannya terlebih dahulu."

Tawa pelan terselip keluar. "Itu juga ciuman pertamaku, Akashi-kun."

Kedua insan itu menyatukan dua pasang bibir, dan saling mengucap pernyataan perasaan masing-masing di tempat pertama kalinya mereka bersua.

..

..

..

"Pst! Balik kanan!"

Midorima yang kali ini ambil bagian sebagai ketua Penguntit Kapten dengan Gebetannya, memberi perintah. Ketiga pemuda lainnya langsung patuh. Demi keselamatan mereka.

"Bubar, merayap, _nanodayo_."

Merayap hati-hati, mereka berhasil keluar dari perpustakaan pasca menguntit proses jadian sang ketua _crimson_. Radius beberapa meter dari perpustakaan, keempat pemuda ini berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil menyuarakan kebahagiaan.

 _Oh yesh rainbow, we're comin'~!_

..

..

..

End

* * *

..

[A/N]

Arsip lama, tapi baru post hari ini. Maaf kalau banyak humor yang garing atau kalimat yang gak jelas /? Silakan nikmati _omake_ di bawah~

..

* * *

..

..

OMAKE!

..

Keempat pemuda terkapar di tengah lapangan basket _indoor_. Mengabaikan anak buahnya, sang kapten malah asyik berdebat dengan pacarnya.

"Beri keringanan untuk mereka, Akashi-kun."

"Tidak, Tetsuna. Mereka mengacaukan kencan kita kemarin, sehingga pantas diberi hukuman."

"Tapi hanya sekadar menguntit, bukan dikacaukan secara terang-terangan."

"Sama saja."

Kedua insan yang keras kepala ini berargumen. Momoi hanya bisa menatap pasrah pada Kuroko dan Akashi seraya memberi minuman isotonik pada anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang hari ini menjalankan latihan khusus.

"Kalau Akashi-kun tidak memberi keringanan hukuman, nanti malam aku tidak akan menginap di rumah Akashi-kun!"

Semuanya membatu, lantas menatap Kuroko yang dengan sedikit nyaring berkata demikian. Wajah Aomine sedikit memerah, membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Akashi pada gadis itu saat malam tiba...

 _Duak!_

"Aomine!/Aominecchi!/Dai-chan!/Mine-chin~!"

Pemuda _tan_ itu langsung terkapar pingsan saat wajahnya dicium bola basket lemparan Akashi.

Kuroko langsung menatapnya garang. "Tuh kan! Tahu ah, pokoknya aku ngambek!" Karena kesal, gadis itu sedikit menggembungkan pipi dan bersiap meninggalkan gym. Akashi panik.

"Eh―jangan ngambek gitu, sayang." Dipeluknya Kuroko dari belakang. Akashi membisikkan kalimat itu dengan sedikit sensual dari atas telinga kirinya. Wajah Kuroko sedikit memanas, namun tetap memalingkan wajah dari Akashi.

Pemuda _crimson_ itu terkekeh pelan, lalu melepas pelukan. "Latihan hari ini selesai." Ia langsung memakai jaketnya yang tersampir di _bench_ , lalu pergi seraya menarik tangan sang kekasih yang langsung protes karena tidak sempat berpamitan dengan anggota lain.

Anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang tersisa dan Momoi, langsung mengerubungi Aomine yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Aominecchi! Aominecchi!" Ditepuknya pelan kedua pipi sang rival seraya berkaca-kaca. "Jangan tinggalkan aku _ssu yo_! Nanti aku gak punya rival yang diajak kerja sama buat ngerebut Kurokocchi, harus minta bantuan sama siapa?!"

Kise lalu dihadiahi gamparan oleh Momoi.

"Daripada itu," Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku sedikit khawatir dengan Kuroko, _nanodayo_."

Momoi mengangguk saat melihat kejadian tadi. "Semoga saja Tetsu-chan tidak apa-apa..."

"Tenang saja." Aomine berkata demikian, lalu bangkit dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Kemarin saat ke rumah Akashi, aku menyelipkan kamera kecil di kamarnya. Besok aku akan mengambilnya dengan dalih _ada yang ketinggalan dan baru ingat kemarin_. HAHAHA!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Karena Akashi Seijuurou adalah pemuda yang tahu segalanya, kita doakan Aomine agar selamat di masa depan nantinya, ya.

..

Omake; end


End file.
